kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Fauces 300
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Fauces 300. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- SheCarPar (Discusión) 14:43 5 dic 2011 Hola y bienvenido Hola, espero que lo estes pasando bien, veo que haces un buen trabajo te veo futuro, solo unos consejos pequeños para que no tenga que editar todo lo que subas xD. *Cuando crees algun articulo trata de ser original, si vas a copiar de otra wiki por lo menos quita los hipervinculos y enlaces, ya que redirigiran a esa wiki y no a esta.( las palabras en azul) *Utiliza la categoria de Jefes y Enemigos para determinar un personaje que es villano, la categoria villanos casi ni la utilizamos ya que los clasificamos asi. *Acuerdate de poner la categoria del mundo al que pertenece el personaje, y si traduces del ingles hasle un revisado de como estan las palabras y tambien si copias y pegas de otra wiki( puede que tengan faltas ortograficas o palabras enredadas) Espero seguir viendo tu trabajo y que vayas mejorando con el tiempo. Un Saludo Seicer 20:44 10 dic 2011 (UTC)Seicer Si quieres podemos usar el chat de wikia esta medio abandonado Saludos Seicer 23:15 10 dic 2011 (UTC)Seicer Hoola Fauces 300 Hola Fauces 300, he visto el mensaje que me dejaste. Y si me gusta la saga de Kingdom Hearts como Disney, cualquier cosa si te gusta youtube y esas cosas puedes ver mi canal: www.youtube.com/fracfryky ademas si necesitas un consejo con respecto del wiki como del juego o incluso de tu vida diaria dime nomas ;) ok bueno y que bueno que te gusten esas cosas tambien. Fracfryky 21:13 7 ene 2012 (UTC)Se despide CrisTóbal (fracfryky)Fracfryky 21:13 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Personajes y Persona Bueno antes de decirte las cosas que me gustan prefiero presentarme como persona: bueno me llamo Cristóbal, tengo 15 años cumplo 16 en agosto. Vivo en santiago, Chile. Bueno yo soy alguien que le gusta salir con amigos pasarla muuuuy bien, y jugar cuando estoy en mi casa Kingdom Hearts o hacer videos y ediciones de imagenes y wikis y tu?? bueno y mis personajes favoritos son Ven, Roxas, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Sora y Mickey ajaja :D eso! --~~Cristobal, fracfryky~~ MIra si quieres que te traten bien y te sigan gustando las cosas como yo, a mi no me tratan ni mal incluso me quieren bastante la gente que me rodea aunque a ellos no les gusten las mismas cosas que yo. Trata de NO hablar de Kingdom Hearts si no les gusta o de las series que veas, eso hazlo con gente que les guste o por tu cuenta. Diviertete con los demas haciendo cualquier estupidez :D Jajaja esa la parte del misterio del juego, pero va estar el mundo del Jorobado de Notre Dame, Traverse Town, Pinocho, Castillo de Disney donde vive Minnie, Los 3 mosqueteros, Tron version Nueva y Hallow Bastion parece tambien !! Wiki Ajaja antipatico el tio, bueno este es el primer wiki en el que participo :D, asi que no creo que me conozcas o algo asi!! --Fracfryky 14:51 8 ene 2012 (UTC)Fracfryky No, yo solo participo en este wiki y ninguno más. Si aparezco en el de Disney es porque les pedi que nos ayudaran con este wiki en los personajes de disney que aparecen aqui. y eso solamente. Pero yo solo participare en este para no desviarse y hacer que avanze mas rapido el Wiki y no quede tan pobre. Fracfryky 15:55 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Si vas bien, haz hecho que avanze este Wiki :) siempre que tengas un poco de tiempo haz un articulo, si ademas uno aprende a redactar mejor. A y Fauces no olvides firmar tus comentarios en las discuciones como aca. debes solamente escribir 4 veces seguidas esto ~ Fracfryky 16:05 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Eem yo diria que Kairi, ademas que otro personaje hay?, porque Aqua es como muy mayor ajaja y Naminé no me cae bien. y a ti? Jajaja no me gustan mucho las rubias, son bien pocas las lindas como una que aparece en youtube (buscala) aah y no conozco a ese usuario, oye cualquier cosa son personajes ficticios, no me gustan asi para enamorarme. No existen Me referia a los personajes del juego o de las peliculas ya que tu me preguntaste que chica del juego encontraba mas guapa pero yo ahora te decia que no me importa eso mucho ya que No existen estos personajes son ficticios! Fracfryky 20:40 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces bueno a mi gusto yo prefiero Kingdom Hearts más que Final Fantasy siendo que yo he juegado los dos juegos y preferi KH es un poco más rapida la historia y tiene personajes mas variados en personalidad bueno en si los 2 son buenos juego pero hay uno que destaca mas que el otro que es Kingdom Hearts por la fusion de una empresa conocida como Disney y Square- enix 2 grandes compañias por lo tanto daran un mejor resultado que Final Fantasy!! :D Bueno espero que te guste mi opinion.... y a ti? Fracfryky 17:29 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Nose yo, porque como te dije encuentro que son personajes ficticios por lo tanto yo no me percato del fisico de los personajes que aparecen tanto en un juego como una serie animada, caricaturas... BUENO A UN JUEGO NO LO HACEN SUS PERSONAJES, LA HISTORIA ES LA QUE HACE AL JUEGO. Fracfryky 00:11 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces he llegado de mi viaje por un pueblito de Chile bueno vi el mensaje que me dejaste hace unos dias y por lo menos yo no he podido jugar Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ya que no tengo PSP y nose cual es su emulador y no se donde me lo puedo descargar. Bueno pero el final secreto es en el que Aqua aparece en el Margen Oscuro y habla con Ansem no?, bueno si es emocionante pero de verdad, de verdad yo no me emociono asi de facil pero esta bueno... interesante :D Bueno Chao, nos vemos Fracfryky 23:17 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Consejo Borra los hipervinculos que redirijan a otra wiki, trata de no copiar y pegar de otras wikis porque las promocionas y desprestigias a esta wiki, he estado editando cada uno de tus articulos por esa razón y la verdad que no tendria que hacerlo(ya que deberian estar sin esos vinculos) XD Saludos Seicer 16:57 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Se podria decir que si, pero al copiar y pegar de una wiki rival es como si estuvieses plagiando XD por cierto firma los comentarios porque si no no se de quien es XD saludos Seicer 17:01 8 ene 2012 (UTC) De KH3 no hay nada, hasta ahora el ultimo es el Dream drop distance, que se podria considerar como un predecesor para el KH3. Del dream drop distance se sabe muy poco, ya que solo salio el trailer XD Saludos Seicer 17:32 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Ese que dices es el Dram Drop Distance que muchos creen que es el 3 por que es abreviado 3DS( por la nintendo 3DS) sin embargo el autor del juego dijo que es una presecuela para el KHIII que saldra despues, lo de los mundos se sabe por el trailer XD. Saludos Seicer 17:51 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre articulos del Kh 3DS Hola Fauces 300. He visto que estas haciendo artículos sobre el último juego de la saga, el 3DS, y te lo agradezco (todos los users, diria yo) ya que apenas habian páginas de este juego. Bueno,lo que queria decirte es que antes de crear un artículo, te asegures deque no está ya creado. Las páginas de Neku sakuraba y Shiki Misaki, ya estaban creadas y tenemos dos artículos repetidos. Lo que se va hacer es transladar parte de la información que pusiste a las otras paginas y borrar estos artículos. Eso es todo, sigue así! Salu2!!! SheCarPar 17:28 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Juegos... Hola, bueno los juegos de Kingdom Hearts que yo tengo son: *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts Chains of Memories *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chains of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days esos son los que tengo y todos ya me los he pasado excepto el 358/2 days que me lo descargue hace poco para emulador ya que no tengo DS ni PSP para jugar el Birth by Sleep. Fracfryky 15:50 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Fauces espero que estés bien. bueno siguiendo con lo que me preguntaste sobre las plantillas, bueno las plantillas en el perfil se introducen o ponen igual que cuando uno hace un articulo, pero por lo que veo tu ya pusiste una plantilla, bueno por lo tanto ya sabes algo o no?... continuando con esto bueno yo creo que si quieres hacer otra plantillas más debes hacer el mismo proceso de poner el tipo de infobox que quieres e ir rellenando los datos ok! :D Fracfryky 20:14 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola bueno fauce300 ve tu perfil porque ahi te puse una plantilla de Alicia y dime si eso es lo que querias? Fracfryky Porque mejor no haces amigo una galeria y pones que son la galeria de tus personajes favoritos?? :D Fracfryky 21:32 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Personajes Amigo en el Kingdom Hearts II y este mismo en final mix, no aparence en el diario de pepito las hermanas de Ariel en ese diario ;) Fracfryky 23:11 19 ene 2012 (UTC) La respuesta es fácil ya que son solo personajes de paso o extras porque solamente se muestran en lo que son los musicales y no en el transcurso de la historia como un aliado, victima o enemigo por lo tanto en el juego no son tan relevantes para saber mas de ellas, bueno pero cualquier cosa la información sobre ella yo creo que sale en el Disney wiki o no? Fracfryky 15:33 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Jajajaja si lo Sincorazon tienen pases para las copas y ese tipo de torneos porque ellos tambien tienen sueño de ser heroes, no tendran corazon pero tendran aspiraciones. Bueno y con respecto a "Desconocido" como te había dicho yo no he jugado Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep por lo tanto nose mucho, y prefiero que no me comentes mucho del juego ya que prefiero yo descubrir las cosas por mi mismo oKaay! :D Fracfryky 18:02 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Jajaja aunque yo igual tengo los final mix de Kingdom Hearts y Kingdom Hearts II y tambien tengo el Re: Chains of memories en ingles y japones, y para play station 2 asi que soy un suertudo jaja! :D Fracfryky 18:13 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces primero puedes firmar tus comentarios es que o si no debo revisar mi mail y ademas podrías responderme en la sección Juegos, personajes, plantillas que esa es solo para ti en mi discusión, bueno pero tu me preguntas por Kingdom Hearts 3D o para un futuro Kingdom Hearts 3? Fracfryky 18:22 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre Kingdom Hearts DDD yo creo que aparte de Jorobado de Notre Dame, Traverse Town, Pinocho, Castillo de Disney, Los 3 mosqueteros, Tron y Hallow Bastion yo creo que puede que aparezca un mundo mas parecido a The world ends with you ya que aparecen personajes de esta serie, y lo más probable es que no salgan mas de los que te nombre ya que por lo general ponen alrededor de unos 12 mundos y yo te dije losprimeros 8 que van si o si, y el mundo de the world ends with you yo creo que deberia aparecer. y al parecer dijeron que iba a estrenarse este juego en marzo en Japón. PD: Bueno ademas el ultimo juego de Kingdom Hearts yo creo que se llamara Kingdom Hearts Reconected ya que ahi volveran todos a estar en paz, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Sora, Kairi y Riku y estara mejor equilibrado luz y oscuridad. FIRMA TUS COMENTARIOS! Fracfryky 18:34 20 ene 2012 (UTC) El modo de Kingdom Hearts normal prefiero porque puedo improvisar más la pelea con diferentes técnicas pero lo bueno de la modalidad del Chains of Memories y el Re: CoM es que hay más habilidades como una tornado de fuego, tirar la keyblade con impulso de aire, tirar una bola de fuego al cielo y que caigan meteoritos, usar el poder de la luz y destruir a tus enemigo con luz... tiene muchas habilidades o técnicas que me gustan más pero en modalidad de juego prefiero lo normal :D Te haré solo una pregunta cuando tu piensas en tus recuerdos y ves a la gente en en tu recuerdo y el lugar en donde fue, esas personas de tus recuerdos son falsas o no? No, porque esas personas de tu recuerdos existen y esos momentos también por lo tanto lo mundos en Chains of Memories son reales como sus personas ya que son momentos que viviste en algun momento de tu vida, excepto en los casos que Naminé intervino en sus recuerdos. Fracfryky 00:29 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Fracfryky 16:00 24 ene 2012 (UTC) De alguna forma es "como volver al pasado pero sin cambiar el espacio y tiempo" ya que lo que estan haciendo ellos es vivir nuevamente sus recuerdos Fracfryky 16:27 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Mi personaje favorito sería Roxas, excepto cuando se pone Emo porque no soy yo de esa gente triste, otro es Xigbar porque es como muy burlon por eso lo encuentro como uno de los personajes más divertidos... y a que se debe la pregunta? Fracfryky 19:16 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Hackear el juego en si, no pero se hacer lo del bug de Destiny Island donde saltas hasta llegar muy arriba fuera de la isla, acaso tu lo sabes hackear? Fracfryky 23:07 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Lo encuentro como que no hay mucha relación entre los dos es como decir no sera Riku pariente de Rikku ya que sus nombres se parecen y los dos son buenos... ajajaja pero de que suena el nombre de Chernabog con Xehanort parecidos es asi! :D Fracfryky 20:27 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre el desconocido Para mi es una version alterna de Xemnas, ya que en el trailer de Birth By Sleep, se ve un Vergel Radiante alternativo, y a Xemnas tambien, es decir que puede haber varias caras alternativas de Xemnas y el de Birth By Sleep es el desconocido xD, ademas no olvidemos que ese jefe es solo de la version norteamericana y no estaba incluido en el juego original( quizas imaginacion de EE.UU XD) Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:57 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola, Tetsuya Nomura confirmó hace no mucho que sabríamos más sobre Desconocido en KH:3D ;) Kraxsos 08:39 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Bueno el modo experto es muy dificil no porque te quitan mucho si no que los personajes se mueven mas rapido y tienen mas combos en las batallas, Ejemplo: Axel en modo facil con roxas lo matas enseguida en modo experto se te hace mas dificil localizarle y asestarle combos, aunque el que mas cambia en dificultad es nuestro amigo Sephiroth xD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 01:24 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Es verdad pero es que Sephirot debe ser dificil si no seria un insulto con toda la influencia que tiene en FF y en Kingdom Hearts, aunque en KH II es mucho mas facil que en KH 1 ya que con los comandos de reaccion safas mas de sus ataques XD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 17:57 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Roxas y Xion no creo xD, a menos que hagan un Coded 2, es que ya se unieron a Sora y Xion al ser una copia todos la olvidaron por lo cual no vuelve XD, Axel es muy posible ya que en 3DS aparecera el Lea de la dimension Alterna y Namine se unio a Kairi y no creo que este en una dimension alterna ya que estaba ligada a Ventus, pero al unirse a Kairi no tiene mucha probabilidad de volver, Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:32 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Es muy probable que venga a fines de este año o mitad del año que viene, como ya sabemos lo ultimo que hacen es doblarlo al español XD saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:27 5 feb 2012 (UTC) La verdad que las voces en español son muy poco probables hay una oportunidad pero muchos jugadores prefieren las voces en ingles, yo las prefiero en japones le dan un toque unico XD saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:12 5 feb 2012 (UTC) La verdad puede deberse a una promocion para ese juego o quizas alguna idea de doblar el KH I Final Mix que termino por abandonarse pero decidieron dejar la escena en ves de eliminarla, eso solo lo saben los programadores aunque yo opino que es la segunda opcion jajaja Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 18:26 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Yo espero que saquen el mundo de "Fantasia" ya que hay muchos personajes de esa peli pero habitan en otros lugares, otro mundo que me gustaria que saliera es el de Tarzan pero de niño pero por los problemas con el autor no creo que salga, tambien espero que salga alguno que envuelva la historia de Final Fantasy ya que quedo a medias esa pelea de Cloud y el mundo de T.W.E.W.Y esos son los mundos que espero que salgan XD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:03 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Esos son muchos mundos XD, lo mas probable es que a las princicesas le den un castillo o algo para mantenerlas seguras, luego sobre las peliculas la de dinosaurios la veo muy lejos ya que se requeriria muucho esfuerzo XD, el libro de la selva seria bueno ya que reemplazaria al de Tarzan si es que no apareciera Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:36 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Es algo muy sencillo, la verdad es que no se situan en la tierra, ya que el espacio profundo mundo de Sticht se situa en el espacio y en su planeta, el mundo de Alicia se situa dentro de un sueño y no en la Tierra misma Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 20:58 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Creo que mickey estaba ahi para mantener seguro Kingdom Hearts y ver si ademas podia salvar a Aqua, sobre lo de Roxas y Ventus, muchos dicen que es el mismo pero para mi no, porque el cuerpo de Ventus esta en el castillo del olvido, ademas que nunca fue un sincorazon, para mi es el incorporeo de la parte del corazon de Ventus que esta en Sora, ademas cuando Roxas pisa el castillo se desmalla porque el cuerpo de Ventus reclama involuntariamente la parte de el que esta en Roxas, saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 22:25 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Para mi no la vio sin rostro, si no que vio muchas formas de Xion debido a que Riku tiene mucha coneccion con Sora, pudo haberla visto con varias formas a la vez y se sorprendio tanto que decidio vendarse los ojos y decirle que era un error y que debia reunirse con Sora xD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:51 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Jajaja si parecen duendes algunos personajes en especial Saix y Xehanorth viejo XD saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 20:54 8 feb 2012 (UTC) En KH1 es una invocacion su poder se basa en la curacion por el tiempo que este invocada en el campo de batalla. Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 23:26 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Invocarlo es cuando en una batalla lo puedes usar como compañero pero por un tiempo limitado, como pasaba antes con simba o bambi, saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:01 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Creo que eso es todo inventado algun anonimo lo invento pero no es nada oficial creo que pronto borraremos eso xD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 21:56 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Hay un manga por lo que no descarto que en unos años se haga un anime XD Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 18:54 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Nuevos artículos Hola Fauces, gracias por tu colaboración en la wiki, eres de gran ayuda. Queria comentarte una cosa sobre los nuevos artículos que estas creando. Es mejor no copiar artículo de otros wiki, ya que pueden tener derechos de distribución o modificación. Además, es mejor crear una wiki original, si no, todas las wikis serian iguales, ¿no? Bueno, espero que lo tengas en cuenta, ¡que vaya bien Fauces! Salu2!!! Sher 16:00 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Cualquier edición de cualquier user es debeneficioso y de ayuda al wiki. Además, veo que das conversación a algunos users XP. Que vaya bien! Salu2!!! Sher 14:45 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Tanto Tiempo Hola Fauces jajaja tanto tiempo perdón por no responder es que no había revisado mi pagina de discusión y veo que me dejaste un mensaje de que no haz jugado los juegos del nintendo ds, te recomiendo que te descargues un emulador y juegues porque comprar un consola es muy caro aveces para jugar solo un rato o unos cuantos juegos... además siempre salen consolas mejores cada vez y más baratas porque si pronto sale un nintendo 3ds, seguro saldrá nintendo 3ds super mega-style XL LITE. nose yo creo por eso te recomiendo que descargues algún emu, y los roms son fáciles de encontrar además si tienes ganas con mayor razón son fáciles de encontrar. y como estás? :D ( TE DEJO AQUI AL FINAL EL MENSAJE QUE PARECE QUE NO LO LEISTE ajaja) Fracfryky 06:52 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Fauces, siento muchísimo decirte esto pero si sigues copiando páginas de otras páginas web, tendré que bloquearte. La razón de esto es que: #En el FAQ de Kingdom Hearts Wiki queda claramente explicado que no se permite copiar páginas de otras webs y sus consequencias (bloqueo). #En el reciente blog de Seicer también se expuso este asunto y los users están de acuerdo. #En un anterior mensaje te hablé sobre esto. No me gustaria llegar a este punto, pero estás desobedeciendo normas del wiki. Espero que lo entiendas y no vuelvas a hacerlo. Me despido. Salu2!!! Sher 17:09 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuesta El objetivo de KHWiki es reunir toda la información de la saga, y lo primero es poner todo lo que nosotros sepamos sobre el artículo que editamos. Esto puede ser dificil, por eso está la opción de traducir de KHWiki en inglés (también de Wikia). Eso sí, importante, hay que revisar el texto traducido, porque los traductores fallan mucho!! Sobre lo que me dijiste de las películas, por ahora no se ha echo ninguna y no sé si harán, lo que si hay son los manga (cómics) de algunos de los juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Salu2!!! Sher 19:17 13 feb 2012 (UTC) : Claro que no, yo no estoy enfadado contigo. Lo que pasa es que antes de tomar decisiones importantes (este caso bloquear), tengo que avisar y ver la respuesta del user, para saber si lo ha echo sin saber que estaba mal o queriendo fastidiar. Lo que me enfadaria es que pasaras del aviso y siguieras copiando!! XP Salu2!!! Sher 19:46 13 feb 2012 (UTC) : Ya se que no lo has echo queriendo, y puedes editar como te he dicho antes: poniendo todo lo que sepas o traduciendo de KHWiki en inglés. Y no tiene que ser siempre páginas nuevas, siempre hay artículos que hay que ampliar o hay que arreglarlos en cuanto a formato u otras cosas, eso también es importante, ayuda al mantenimiento del Wiki. : KHWiki en inglés pertenece a Wikia, portanto, el mismo que lleva este wiki. Aquí pasa como en Wikipedia. Al lado de cada página de Wikipedia podemos ir al artículo en el que estamos pero en diferentes idiomas, no? Aquí pasa igual KHWiki y KHWiki en inglés son lo mismo pero en diferentes idiomas, por tanto se puede traducir información. Y no solo en inglés, también hay KHWikis de Wikia en portugués, alemán, francés y alguno más. En algunos artículos, como Sora, podrás ver que debajo del recuadro de las categorias hay link a wiki en otros idiomas. Esto se llama "links Interwikis". (Otro ejemplo es la wiki "Ayuda de Wikia" en castellano. Allí suelen traducir artículos de "Ayuda de Wikia" de Wikia en inglés). Pero otra cosa són las imagenes, que si tienen derechos, entonces no se pueden copiar. Salu2!!! Sher 20:21 13 feb 2012 (UTC) : Si, y también de las de otros idiomas. Pero cuidado a traducir, no solo es ponerlo en el traductor y crear el artículo. Hay que revisar siempre el texto traducido, por que los traductores son muy malos y hay cosas que no tienen sentido, ya sabes. Lleva tiempo traducir bien un artículo. Bueno, hablamos otro dia, me voy, adiós =) Salu2!!! Sher 20:45 13 feb 2012 (UTC) hola de nuevo hola fauces, soy ivaparmar, empezamos a hablar en el chat. Si quieres podemos hablar por la discusión de lo que quieras vale? solo era eso. Dew Ivaparmar 08:53 24 feb 2012 (UTC) ya ves si ha mejorado la wiki, cuando nos hicimos usuarios sher y yo, no habia casi páginas y las k habia no estaban completadas, pero ahora hay un montón jajaja Ivaparmar 18:19 24 feb 2012 (UTC) gracias, pero el mérito es sobretodo para SheCarPar, ya que el es el que mas se esforzó para mejorar el wiki. Pero como yo me he pasado mas juegos que él, las cosas que yo le explicaba el los escribia, pero ahora los escribo yo también.Ivaparmar 18:40 24 feb 2012 (UTC) creo k saldra la segunda guerra de llaves espada y el retorno del maestro xehanort y que terra, ventus, aqua se uniran a mickey, sora, donald, goofy, riku y kairi Ivaparmar 18:51 24 feb 2012 (UTC) te refieres a mundos disney nuevos o otros k ya han aparecido? a mí me gustaria que salieran el de 101 dalmatas, pocahontas, tiana y el sapo, cars, las cronicas de narnia y los increibles...Ivaparmar 21:22 25 feb 2012 (UTC) ya bueno, pero las otras si k me gustaria Ivaparmar 17:20 26 feb 2012 (UTC) no lo habia pensado, pero estaria guay Ivaparmar 08:28 27 feb 2012 (UTC) no lo sé, deberías decirselo a Sher, ya que es admin. Y tienes razón, deberiamos canviar las imagenes de los puntos, quedaria mejor Ivaparmar 09:06 27 feb 2012 (UTC) es verdad, la wikidex tiene de eso con el pokemon de la semana o del mes Ivaparmar 10:46 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Tanto Tiempo Hola Fauces lo que pasa es que yo estaba de vacaciones, bueno ya en diciembre estaba en vacaciones pero hay veces que viajo con mi familia varios días a fuera de la región en donde vivo además debo aprovechar descansar ya que entro a clases en el colegio, escuela, secundaria, nose como le llames tu bueno entro el 5 de marzo y por eso no he editado tanto ya que estaba de viaje y llegue ayer en la noche. bueno y que cosas han pasado en el wiki? Fracfryky 23:32 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Que bueno que hayan entrado nuevos usuarios y que hayas participado en varios articulos, te felicito! y sigue asi pero siempre ten en cuenta los derechos de autor, y a todo esto que significa que Seicer esta colado por Selphie quieres decir que le gusta? Buen y con respecto a las elecciones a mi me gustaria que Seicer y Yo ganaramos pero veo que no puede ser así bueno igual gracias por tu apoyo amigo en las elecciones. Fracfryky 06:23 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Y por qué dices eso de Seicer? ajajaa aunque en verdad si tu crees que se parece a Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep puede ser ajaja porque ahora lo dos estamos en una prueba ajaja. Fracfryky 15:49 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Jajajajaja aaah son bromas... entonces hay que molestar a Seicer con Selphie ajajajja y a Sher con Aqua aaajaja bueno por lo menos me toco una buena ajaja, y a ti con quien te emparejaron? si la prueba es ser administrador pero no se si viste pero se abrio la nueva pagina para votar, te aviso para que votes ok ;D Fracfryky 16:51 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Como no sabes quien es tu pareja si me dijiste la de todos los demas ajaja bueno para ti sera Namine ;) bueno si solo puedes votar por uno de los dos pero te recomiendo que votes pronto ya que parece que estas votaciones duran menos, eso creo yo Fracfryky 16:59 2 mar 2012 (UTC) ajajja no te preocupes por no haber respondido ;) si total yo despues como 2 minutos me fui porque me llamaron para ordenar algo en mi casa, ajaja viste soy Psiquico asi que yo creo que merezco un premio, bueno ahora todos estan emparejados ajaja deberias publicarlo en una plantilla de BLOG para que nos divirtamos todos un rato ok, porfa hazlo ;D jajajaja ya ves si an tenido exito las fotos!!! tendremos k darle las gracias a Ivaparmar por subir las mejores fotos para perfil XD!! 09:34 15 mar 2012 (UTC) fauces ayuda bueno como sos el creador de otra wiki te pido ayuda a que me ayudes a hacer mi wiki apta ~Usuario:Kh2riku. ~ Participa, ahora en el Editor Estrella Hola, Fauces estoy tratando de publicitar el nuevo proyecto Editor Estrella y me gustaria que tu tambien participaras, para que puedas ver de que trata te dejo el link: http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Seicer/Proyecto_Editor_estrella_el_concurso bueno eso es todo, nos vemos, gracias. Fracfryky 19:33 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces primero lo del Proyecto del editor Estrella, anda al link que te deje para que veas como participar y de que trata, bueno en resumen tienes 1 mes para hacer un articulo NUEVO (hazta el 14 de abril ya qu ya comenzo el proyecto) y debe ser un articulo completo, que tenga lo necesario para ser un buen articulo, luego se votara entre todos los articulos y quedaran 2 en la final y esos 2 artiucolos tendras dos semanas para hacerle los detalles para finalmente saber cual gana y en el LINK sale más acerca del premio... ok espero que participes es un proyecto que hicimos Seicer y Yo. Bueno Kingdom Hearts 3D, en su estreno va a salir a los continentes como europa, america y japón (país, originario del juego) bueno pero el juego no viene en un pack con otros juegos ya que el Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days y Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded ya fueron estrenados en los lugares que te dije anteriormente, pero lo que si se va a vender en pack va ser el juego Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance + la Consola Nintendo 3DS que tendra un diseño especial con respecto al juego. bueno eso es todo y como estas? Fracfryky 18:20 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Pack Japón Pues estoy con Frac, creo que no saldrá de Japón... =( aunque no se sabe nada, todavia hay esperanzas XD! 18:27 19 mar 2012 (UTC) : Seria lo justo que tambien saliera aquí... yo seguro que juego al 3d por emulador, no hay dinero para consolas ahora mismo XD! 18:47 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Respondiendo Bueno sobre Ansem el buscador de la oscuridad, si que es verdad que se parece mucho más a Xehanorth de joven, pero sigue siendo el sincorazón de Terra-Xehanorth, y la razón no tengo ni idea =S Y sobre el 3d he oido que salía en este verano, pero no se la fecha exacta. Puede que sea el 27 de Junio como tu dices, y ojalá. Antes salga antes jugaremos XDDD!!! 17:07 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Trailer Hola Fauces que tal? como van los ánimos, chicas, colegio y esas cosas? bueno sobre el trailer que me mandaste en mi pagina de discusión ya lo había visto ajaja xD bueno pero igual gracias por el interés de mostrármelo! es muy bueno ese trailer en especial la aparición de Xehanort y Sora sorprendido de los corazones que tiene dentro de él y el final principalmente la organización XIII y la sala de reunión. En Resumen es uno de los mejores trailers de la saga de Kingdom Hearts! Fracfryky 23:23 26 mar 2012 (UTC) A lo que me refiero en que en Kingdom Hearts 3D, Sora sabra que tiene dentro de su corazón a Ven entre otros personajes y que los debe ayudar, Xehanort lo más probable es que haya juntado toda la energia en la camara del Sueño con la energia de la Organización XIII que se conectaba con la sala de reunion de está organización y con esto logro separar su cuerpo de Terra-Xehanort, bueno no se o tal vez convencio a Riku de poder oscuro para que lo ayudase bueno eso creo yo y tu? Fracfryky 21:42 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Fauces, Xehanort joven y viejo Son la misma Persona, pero el Xehanort joven crea una copia de algunos mundos al parecer como lo que pasa en Ciudad de Paso, Xehanort joven crea una copia y por eso Sora y Riku se separan, y cuando creo una copia del mundo creo tambien una copia de el de datos para comunicarse con Riku por lo que se ve. Bueno y como estas? Fracfryky 23:21 28 mar 2012 (UTC) te dijo una cosa en todas las veces que me conecto en la wiki si hay alguien me conecto en el chat tedijo esto haci podemos hablar de otras cosas que no sea sobre la wiki (Saludos :) Kh2Riku 14:01 30 mar 2012 (UTC)) Re:Idea Es buena idea, se lo comentaré a Frac y Seicer a ver que les parece, aunque ahora personalmente estoy bastante ocupado con las plantillas XD pero si les gusta la idea, la pondremos en marcha en cuanto podamos. 15:18 4 abr 2012 (UTC) : Muy buena edición Fauces, ya era hora de que alguien completara el artículo XDDD 15:32 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:Nueva Org. XIII No lo sé, lo que pone en ese artículo son solo especulaciones sacadas de los videos. Todavia no podemos decir que lo de la Nueva Org. es cierto. Puede que algunos videos den a entender esto, pero para no haber equivocaciones es mejor esperar a que el 3d salga en castellano. 13:34 5 abr 2012 (UTC) ya, ahora estoy viendo algunos videos de youtube y estan muy interesantes, cada vez tengo mas ganas de jugar al 3d!!! 13:56 5 abr 2012 (UTC) He visto el video final y el secreto, pero no el jefe final, de todos modos yo diria que es el maestro Xehanorth de joven o el viejo, no creo que sea Vanitas. 14:11 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Mira te los paso: *Final Parte 1 Sub Inglés *Final Parte 2 Japonés *Final Secreto Sub Inglés En resumen es que el M. xehanort le explica a Riku y a Mickey su verdadero plan, que es formar la llave espada X haciendo que 7 luces y 13 oscuridades se enfrenten. Al parecer necesitaba a Sora (que está "dormido"), pero Lea le salva de sus planes. Entonces aparecen en la torre de Yen Sid, donde Sora sigue "dormido". Y el video secreto, bueno, miralo tu XD En castellano no, pero puedes traducir los subtitulos en ingles con un boton que está en la barra del video, el boton es "cc". Le das y clicas a "traducir subtitulos", y buscas español. Se traducey se entiende mas o menos. jejejejejjeje no podré responderte a todas las preguntas, yo tambien tengo muchas dudas sobre las 13 oscuridades, los más probable es que sean enemigos en el 3. En el video final (suposiciones mias, ya que el video estaba en japo =) Sora se ha quedado atrapado en el Sueño, por lo que no puede despertar. En el video secreto Yen Sid se entera de que Kairi puede usar la llave espada, por lo que envia a Riku en su busca y la trae a su torre, lo que creo yo es que le va a enseñar a luchar o la va a convertir en maestra. De todos modos, esto son solo suposiciones mias, cuando salga el juego en castellano y con la traducción exacta, nos enteraremos mejor XDDD 17:13 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Yo pienso que será una mezcla de malvados de muchos mundos Roxas Nobody 15 (discusión) 10:59 19 jul 2012 (UTC)Roxas NobodyRoxas Nobody 15 (discusión) 10:59 19 jul 2012 (UTC) La Moda, No sabe a Otra Hola Fauces ajaja he visto que viste mi video, como lo encontraste? bueno como me preguntaste si yo hice todo el video lo dirigí, doble, actué, edite y produje. Bueno yo soy el que esta todo sudado y el que luego sale con lentes de sol y jockey bueno me puedes hacer un favor ayudar a mandar ese video a tus amigos o tu familia porfavor! :D y Fauces adivina ayer Youtube me acepto en la monetización de mis videos ahora me va a pagar youtube por hacer videos :D eeeh! por eso tienen anuncios mis videos en general pero me haces el favor que te pedi mandar el video a tu familia y amigos SIii y que ellos hagan lo mismo! bueno gracias.... espero que te guste! Fracfryky 16:23 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Jajaja mira Fauces por ahora yo puse inactiva la monetización de mis videos porque necesito una cuenta Adsense de google que no me la acepta porque me faltan más visitas por eso te pedi que me ayudaras a mandar mi video, espero que me puedas ayudar :D bueno... el otro que aparece es un amigo xD no es Seicer a el nunca lo he visto en mi vida ajaja recuerda que vivimos en diferentes paises. Bueno pero Fauces si llegara a obtener mi cuenta Adsense, activaria de inmediato la monetización de videos y ganaria como minimo 50 dolares mensuales! :D ajajajajaja con lo de que se oxida la llave espada ajajajaja me dio bastante risa aunque nose donde lo habia leido pero se me habia olvidado, gracias por entretener a un usuario un rato! Bueno y que pasaria si Sora esta volando muy alto y se le cae su Llave espada y se rompe, hasta ahi llego su fama de maestro... ajaja bueno y como haz estado con el nuevo estreno de Kingdom Hearts 3D? haz visto los videos que han salido? Fracfryky 02:44 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Foto XD jaaajajja esa es la foto k me habeis puesto? k fuerte soy!! jajajja XDDD pero en realidad soy este '''XPPP cual es tu foto? 15:26 7 abr 2012 (UTC) : ya ves: 114 dias : 6 horas : 26 minu para el 3d en america!!! jajaja a ver cuando anuncian el lanzamiento en europa. lo de "Si vivieras en Kingdom Hearts..." en esa misma página, jajaja es muy gracioso!!! : lo que pasa es k eso es un foro, hay kh worl foro y kh world wiki, porque la wiki es hacer una "enciclopedia" XDD los foros interactuan muchooo mas con los users, eso es lo bueno de los foros. : 15:49 7 abr 2012 (UTC) : mira, yo seguí esta guia de gta wiki, sigue los 4 sencillos pasos que aparecen, pero en Kingdom Hearts Wiki! XD 15:58 7 abr 2012 (UTC) :jajajaj muchas gracias!! XD la verdad es k los admins rancios son de lo peor XPPP 16:19 7 abr 2012 (UTC) :jajjaja ya tengo la barbacoa preparada, avisadme cuando tengais al vandalo XDD!! 12:10 9 abr 2012 (UTC) :acabo de ver tu perfil, me alegro de estar entre tus users amigos!!! XD por cierto lo del %, que siginifica? 11:35 10 abr 2012 (UTC) :Pues según el blog de Alvar, son 100 usuarios registrados, pero no sé de donde habrá sacado ese número, porque en la página Especial:Estadísticas, salen muuuchisimos más XD 13:26 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Aqua XD Hey Fauces xD puse una foto de Aqua y Riku jajajjajajajajaja pd: ya la cambie Todavia me sigo acordando sobre lo de Aqua :P Saludos :) Kh2Riku 02:08 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Si lo vi xD Vos tambien sos mi amigo Saludos :) Kh2Riku 16:58 9 abr 2012 (UTC) ya veras yo ya no vuelvo a chatear con usted señor porque acabo de ver lo que pusiste lo unico que no me cae bien esque tu eres algo raro mejor despues ablamos por el chat cuando mi heamana me deje ir a la computadora Wiki amigos... Hola fauces con mucho respeto te digo es fracfryky no frackfryky, me entiendes F R A C F R Y K Y porque Toooodos se equivocan en lo mismo el tipico "ck" incluido en mi nombre artistico xD hasta mis hermanas llevo años con el mismo nombre y no, nadie pero es que nadie es capaz de escribirlo bien! porqueeee ojala pudiera cambiar mi nombre de usuario de YouTube aunque me daria pena porque incluso yo tengo mi polera de youtube de usuario ajaja bueno eso es todo y te felicito por tu sección original en tuperfil VAMOS QUE SE PUEDE y sigue FELIZ que la vida es para LAMENTARSE de lo bien que se pasa :D Fracfryky 02:18 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Chat Puedes volver al chat?,bele ya no esta :) -- 16:30 15 abr 2012 (UTC) 3D con voces en español 16:29 20 abr 2012 (UTC)}} Fauces que sucede contigo, que te he hecho yo, ya eramos amigos >:( pero tu te crees el mejor, y te olvidas q tengo emociones como cualquier persona en este planeta y te lo digo por ultima vez que a vos no te gustaría que te trataran de esa manera(ni a nadieeeeeeee) ¿como te atreves a poner esa foto de chuky si padesco de asma, ¿me vas a pagar el hospital? . y final Aviso 13:33 22 abr 2012 (UTC)}} que broma ni que nada, tu eres malo y porque le mandaste ese mensaje a sher solo porque te dije eso Wiki Aliadas 13:38 25 abr 2012 (UTC)}} 14:09 25 abr 2012 (UTC)}} 16:21 26 abr 2012 (UTC) }} Problemas en el chat 19:36 26 abr 2012 (UTC)}} Yo le pedi a Sher que me haga una plantilla de discuión ;) pidele que te haga una :D ''Kh2Riku55px 22:56 26 abr 2012 (UTC) 13:38 27 abr 2012 (UTC)}} Regreso! . }} . }} xD me conectaria al chat, pero estoy en mi casa y no me anda D: Jjjajajajjaja pero si te vas a hacer una plantilla de discuión, la foto tiene que ser la de un varón, digo yo :P Kh2Riku55px 18:30 2 may 2012 (UTC) . }} . }} hola tanto tiempo XD hola fauces entra al chat Oscuridadenlaluz 14:21 4 may 2012 (UTC) Re:Baneo 20:04 4 may 2012 (UTC)}} 21:01 4 may 2012 (UTC)}} 21:09 4 may 2012 (UTC)}} . Encuentras que me quedo gracioso? xD bueno esa era la idea parecer algo deseperado! ajaja grite mucho y con la voz del conductor me atoraba por lo grave que era ajjaja pero uno se divierte haciendolo! :D Fauces ve la nueva entrada de blog que hice y podras decirme que imagen quieres para un logro! :D Frac! 16:23 6 may 2012 (UTC) Fauces comenta AQUI http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Fracfryky/Dise%C3%B1o_Logros! cual va hacer la imagen que quieras para el logro que puedes diseñar, Solo dime 1 y comentalo en esa página porfavor. bueno gracias Frac! 17:24 6 may 2012 (UTC) }} Hola fauces!! PARTICIPA, OPINA, PROYECTATE . }} 16:34 8 may 2012 (UTC) Es verdad!! xD jajaajjaja a lo mejor tienen manía con las junglas xP Puede parecer otra dimensión, pero se le considera un mundo. A mi megustaria que acabara con todos los portadores de la llave espada; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra (liberado y normal xD), Ventus y Mickey; luchando contra el maestro Xehanort, y al final muere. Seria una batalla épica xD!}} fauces mira esto! jjajajaja http://www.frikipedia.es/friki/Kingdom_Hearts Kh2Riku55px 18:30 8 may 2012 (UTC) No se xD Kh2Riku55px 18:39 8 may 2012 (UTC) Re:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Si,lo tengo. Sergio Benito 21:40 9 may 2012 (UTC) Re:Usuario Master Sher 14:49 10 may 2012 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Call of Money?? no me suena jajaja vaya coincidencia lo de Tarzán, no? xDDD!! las noticias mas recientes que he encontrado son estas y están muy interesantes xP http://www.hobbynews.es/noticias/kingdom-hearts-3-mas-cerca-que-nunca-38111 }} 18:11 15 may 2012 (UTC)}} DiZ 16:45 23 may 2012 (UTC) Ya ves, en el Final Mix está mucho mejor el arma! Todo lo bueno se lo llevan en Japón xD Sora llora cuando se va de Villa Crepúsculo porque la "parte" de Roxas que está dentro de él siente pena de irse de allí y despedirse de Hayner, Pence y Olette, pero Sora no sabe el porque de eso. Y el libro, la verdad cuando jugué ni lo leí xP}} 19:53 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Pues a mi me caes muy bien ;)}} Frac... Reportandose Señor! . }} Conversación 16:10 7 jun 2012 (UTC)}} 16:55 7 jun 2012 (UTC) yo diria que si, pero no estoy seguro, no he jugado al re:coded xP}} 18:26 8 jun 2012 (UTC)}} Hola hola, cual es tu personaje favorito de kingdom hearts? DarkVentus 18:33 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Combates 18:58 10 jun 2012 (UTC) jaajjaja lo que me pensava!! xD si son los mejores, con lo largas que son las batallas y todas las frases y ataques que dicen y hacen jajaja los jefes finales se los han currado. ¿cual es tu favorito? no, el bbs no me lo he pasado todavía, pero de los que he jugado me quedo con el del 1, aunque también me gusta mucho la lucha contra Xemnas, pero el otro me gusta más por el escenario, es muy terrorífico xD}} 18:40 12 jun 2012 (UTC) Si, me gustan bastante ;) Las películas de terror no me gustan, son muy sangrientas =S jajajja}} Vandalismo en el chat 15:56 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Puuff... mates es la asignatura que peor me va, no tengo ni idea, creo que eso lo daré el año que viene xD}} Problema Matemático Frac! 20:56 15 jun 2012 (UTC)}} Frac! 21:10 15 jun 2012 (UTC)}} Aclaración . }} Re:KH3D doblado por Nintendo? 17:34 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Eso espero Fauces, eso espero!!! xD lo único que podemos hacer es difundir la página de las firmas por internet y que la gente firme! Es lo más probable, pero tendremos que hacer algo y si al final no lo traducen, habrá que hacer boicot y no comprar el juego (que es lo que voy ha hacer yo) y así verán las perdidas de dinero por no traducir el juego. }} 11:14 24 jun 2012 (UTC) }} 'Re:' No tenía ni idea,menuda faena. Sergio Benito 11:26 27 jun 2012 (UTC) KH3D 12:27 25 jul 2012 (UTC)}} No hay problema xD Espero que tu ordenador te deje entrar al chat pronto. :) Kh2Riku55px 16:58 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Chat Fauces,no se porque me baneaste si solo era una broma 19:43 19 ago 2012 (UTC) Mira lo que encontre De vuelta..y con algo que decir Hola Fauces,se que tuvimos una gran enemistad hace unos meeses,especialmente con intentar ser administrador a toda costa.Quería pedirte perdón por todo eso y espero que me perdones.He cambiado desde entonces y se que para tener un cargo hay que ganarselo.Espero que me perdones y si puedes desbloqueame del chat ;) 18:56 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Baneado ¿Mal comportamiento en el chat? ¬¬ ¿Hasta el 3012 .-. ? 09:02 28 abr 2013 (UTC)